


Union passée, vérité révélée

by cassiewright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: La cousine de Stiles arrive à Beacon Hill, cette dernière va lui apprendre des choses sur lui.





	1. Chapitre 1

Stiles trépignait d'impatience de rentrer chez lui. Aujourd'hui, sa cousine Halina arrivait à Beacon Hill avec sa mère et leur grand-mère. Il avait choisi son surnom de Stiles par rapport au second prénom de sa cousine. Staska car il l'adorait. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis son entrée au lycée. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Les femmes de sa famille venaient vivre dans sa ville, mais en entendant de trouver une maison, ils allaient vivre tous ensembles. Il allait même partir un mois seul avec sa cousine à Los Angeles et ses environs.

\- Ow Stilinski, tu peux arrêter de bouger ta jambe ainsi ? Tu me rends dingue. Lui dit Jackson qui était assit devant lui.  
\- Désolé.

Il posa sa jambe, mais ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses doigts sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Erica qui était assise à sa droite  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Tu t'es excusé envers Jackson au lieu de l'envoyer promener. D'ailleurs, il a été tellement choqué qu'il vient à peine de tourner la tête.

Que répondre ? Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

\- Stiles ?

Il sourit à la louve qui était devenue une bonne amie après l'histoire du kanima.

\- Tout va bien.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il mit le plus rapidement possible ses affaires dans son sacs puis il partit presque en courant en dehors de la salle jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il essaya de ne pas dépasser les limites de vitesse malgré son impatience, car il ne voulait pas mettre son père dans l'embarras.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, il ne put pas ouvrir sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille châtain aux yeux verts. Elle était si belle, elle devenait une vraie jeune femme, alors que lui restait assez gamin physiquement.

\- Mieczyslaw ?

Il la prit dans ses bras fortement.

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué Halina.  
\- Toi aussi Mieczyslaw.

Il sourit. Il n'y avait que sa tante, sa grand-mère et sa cousine à l'appeler par son vrai prénom sans l'écorcher.

\- Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez, mais je vois que vous êtes de nouveau inséparables. Entendit-il de la voix de sa tante.

Il se sépara de sa cousine pour aller faire un câlin à sa tante Maria. C'était la sœur de sa défunte mère. Elle lui ressemblait un peu, mais sa tante ressemblait plus à sa grand-mère, alors que sa défunte mère ressemblait à son défunt grand-père.

\- Bonjour tatie.  
\- Bonjour mon chéri.  
\- Et moi, j'ai droit à un câlin ?  
\- Bien sûr grand-mère.

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tellement grandi Mieczyslaw.  
\- Depuis Noël ?  
\- Ce n'était malheureusement pas le dernier Noël que je t'ai vu, mais celui de deux ans. Alors oui, tu as grandi mon petit.

Il sourit et la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

\- Allez, rentrons, j'ai préparé un goûter et le repas de ce soir mijote. Ton père m'a dit que tu l'avais mis au régime légumes, c'est bien, mais il a un peu trop maigri, donc ce soir ce sera un bon repas.  
\- D'accord.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa grand-mère.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé dans son lit, il tournait la boîte de ses cachets dans ses mains.

\- Poses ça, tu n'en auras pas besoin de soir.

Il sourit à sa cousine. Sa tante et sa grand-mère dormaient dans la chambre d'ami et Halina avec lui. Son père avait voulu laisser sa chambre à sa grand-mère en disant qu'il pouvait dormir sur le canapé, mais cette dernière avait refusé en disant qu'en étant sheriff, il avait besoin de bien se reposer et qu'un lit s'était bien mieux qu'un canapé. Son père n'avait rien dit de plus, lui aussi il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa grand-mère. Odelia Chmiel était un petit bout de femme, elle mesurait à peine un mètre cinquante neuf, mais quand elle vous regardait fixement, vous ne pouviez que lui obéir. Elle avait un côté alpha. Il imagina un instant sa grand-mère avec des yeux rouges, il en frémit de peur.

\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- A rien. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas besoin de mes cachets ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans.  
\- Ce soir tu pourras.

Il regarda Halina, il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il bailla et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un baiser sur son front avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Il vérifia l'heure et se leva rapidement.

\- Ah Mieczyslaw, je venais te réveiller. Lui dit sa cousine en entrant dans sa chambre. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
\- J'arrive. Je vais à la salle de bain en premier.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

En entrant dans la cuisine, il eut l'impression qu'il avait arrêté une conversation importante. Il salua sa tante, sa grand-mère et son père qui n'était pas encore parti au travail.

Il déjeunait, mais n'en pouvant plus de l'atmosphère, il craqua.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Halina.  
\- Ne me prenez pas pour un con.  
\- Mieczyslaw, pas de gros mots. Lui dit sa grand-mère.  
\- Alors dites-moi la vérité.  
\- Quand nous reviendrons après avoir rendu tes livres et que j'ai déposé mes dossiers pour l'année prochaine, je te dirais tout. Lui dit sa cousine.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, alors finissons de déjeuner, nous devons bientôt partir.

¤¤¤

\- C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils roulaient vers le lycée.  
\- Non, juste étonnant. Quoique, j'ai l'impression que cela ne te choquera pas trop.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je te dirais tout après.  
\- Je ne me rappelais plus que tu étais autant têtue. Soupira-t-il.  
\- C'est de famille. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

¤¤¤

\- Voilà, une année de terminée.  
\- Ça va Mieczyslaw ?

Il ne put répondre qu'il entendit sa louve.

\- Hey, Batman !

Il sourit en voyant Erica arriver vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était suivie d'Isaac.

\- Hey Catwoman. Louveteau.

Merde, sa cousine était là.

\- Sympa les surnoms que tu donnes à tes amis. Lui dit Halina.

Il se gratta la nuque en souriant.

\- Isaac a un regard attendrissant, mais comme je disais à Scott qu'il avait un regard de chiot, il fallait trouver un autre animal pour Isaac.  
\- Disais ? Tu n'es plus ami avec Scott ?  
\- McCall passe son temps avec sa petite-amie. Répondit à sa place Isaac.  
\- Désolée Mieczyslaw, je sais combien tu tenais à lui.  
\- Miec quoi ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Mieczyslaw, c'est mon vrai prénom. Répondit-il. Mais comme peu de personne peuvent le prononcer, j'ai pris un surnom ressemblant au second prénom de ma cousine Halina, que je vous présente.  
\- D'accord. Dit Isaac. Et salut.  
\- Oui, salut. Dit Erica à son tour.

Sa cousine leur fit un geste de la main.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il.  
\- Juste savoir pourquoi tu étais parti comme une fusée hier et si tu avais rendu tous tes livres.  
\- Alors ma cousine venait d'arriver, j'avais hâte de la voir et oui, c'est fait. Nous allions rentrer à la maison.  
\- D'accord, alors, on se voit plus tard ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Sûrement.

¤¤¤

\- Bon, maintenant, tu me dis tout.

Ils étaient dans sa chambre, assis face à face sur son lit.

\- Oui, comme je te l'ai promis.

¤¤¤

\- Mieczyslaw ?  
\- J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour analyser tout ce que tu viens de me dire.  
\- Je te laisse, je vais préparer le repas avec grand-mère.  
\- D'accord.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter sa chambre. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, il s'allongea sur son lit et tria les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps venait de passer quand il se releva en souriant pour préparer son sac de voyage. Il partait avec Halina pour découvrir son ''lui intérieur''.

Avant de descendre manger, il envoya un message à Erica et à Isaac pour les prévenir de son absence.

En arrivant à la cuisine, il prit sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- Je suis prêt à partir.  
\- Bien, alors nous partirons après avoir mangé.


	3. Chapter 3

« Derek. »

Un regard tendre.

« Derek. »

Un regard rieur.

« Derek. »

Un regard triste.

« Derek. »

Un regard en larmes.

Derek se réveilla le cœur battant la chamade. Depuis un mois, il faisait le même rêve. Il revoyait ce regard caramel devenir violet au dernier moment alors que la voix qui l'appelait sanglotait. Il savait que c'était un souvenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il savait juste que c'était de sa faute. La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à se rappeler était son oncle Peter, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander. Même s'il l'acceptait dans sa meute car il avait convaincu Erica de rester à ses côtés, Boyd avait déménagé avec sa famille, il lui en voulait toujours pour Laura.

En descendant pour aller dans sa cuisine, il vit Isaac lui passer devant en coup de vent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Murmura-t-il.

Depuis le dernier jour de cours, son bêta était presque amorphe, le moral bas et quand Erica venait pour les entraînements, il voyait la louve dans le même état.

\- Notre fouine adorée est de retour.

Merde, il était vraiment ailleurs pour ne pas avoir fait attention que Peter était à ses côtés.

\- Qui ? Lui demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas de qui il parlait.  
\- Vraiment mon neveu ? Tu ne connais pas un garçon qui passe la plupart de son temps à faire des recherches pour nous et qui est absent depuis un bon mois ?

 

Il serra les poings pour ne pas le frapper au vu de la voix qu'il avait prise pour lui parler. Il ne lui répondit pas, il alla juste à la cuisine.

Stiles était donc de retour. Il ne lui manquait pas, ni même au meilleur de ce dernier car il n'était pas dans le même état que ses bêtas. Mais il manquait à Erica et Isaac. Le retour de l'hyperactif allait l'aider, il pourrait enfin entraîner ses bêtas comme il le fallait. Il les avait laissés un peu tranquille ces dernières semaines en voyant les larves qu'ils étaient sans l'humain.

¤¤¤

Il buvait son café quand Isaac lui fit face avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Derek, tu viens avec nous ?  
\- Qui nous et où ?  
\- Erica, Peter, McCall, Allison et Stiles.

Si son bêta avait perdu son sourire en prononçant le nom de Scott et le prénom sa petite-amie, son sourire était revenu pour lui manger le visage au prénom de l'hyperactif.

Il soupira.

\- S'il te plaît Derek.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où.  
\- A la crique, sur le territoire de ta famille.

Il ferma un instant les yeux sous le regard que lui faisait Isaac. S'il y avait bien une chose pour lequel il était faible, c'était bien ce regard. Il était certain que Stiles, Erica ou même Peter l'avait fait remarquer à Isaac, car ce dernier lui faisait de plus en plus souvent pour le faire craquer quand il voulait quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Répondit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

¤¤¤

Ils arrivaient à la crique quand ils entendirent des rires. Stiles était déjà là avec une jeune fille. En croisant son regard, il se figea. C'était elle, il en était sûr, c'était la fille de son passé. C'était son regard qu'il voyait chaque nuit depuis un mois.

\- Stiles !

Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux en entendant le cri d'Erica. La louve avait-elle oublié qu'ils avaient une ouïe plus développée qu'un humain normal ? En regardant de nouveau la jeune fille qui était avec l'hyperactif, il vit qu'elle regardait Scott en fronçant les sourcils alors que ce dernier s'approchait de Stiles.

Qui était-elle ? Où l'avait-il connu ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il fait pleurer ?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles était avec sa cousine Halina à la crique des Hale. C'était le coin de paradis de la meute pour se baigner en paix. Quand ils étaient revenus ce matin, la chaleur déjà présente, il n'avait pensé qu'à aller se baigner. Il avait donc demandé à sa cousine si elle était d'accord pour venir avec lui et voir les autres. Il savait que cela lui coutait de venir, mais elle avait accepté. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la crique, pour la détendre, à peine s'était-elle mise en maillot qu'il l'avait porté et jeté dans l'eau. S'en était suivi une bataille d'eau. Ils riaient, quand il la vit se tendre. Il comprit en ressentant les loups arrivés. Il sourit en entendant Erica crier son prénom. Il sortit de l'eau suivit d'Halina. Il ne put pas s'essuyer un peu que la louve lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué Batman.  
\- Toi aussi Catwoman.

Quand la jeune fille recula, il fut prit dans une autre étreinte, il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il rougit quand il fut dans les bras d'Isaac.

\- Tu es enfin de retour.  
\- Désolé, mon départ c'est fait à la va vite. Nous devions rattraper le temps perdu avec ma cousine.

Il quitta ses bras. Il vit Scott s'avancer vers lui, mais il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu étais où ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Lui demanda le brun.  
\- Pourtant je n'ai reçu aucun message de ta part.

Il vit Scott se pincer les lèvres.

\- Et qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Je vous présente Halina, ma cousine.

Il pointa ensuite les membres de la meute.

\- Tu connais déjà Erica et Isaac. Je te présente Peter, son neveu Derek, Allison et Scott.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient dans l'eau. Si sa cousine était plus avec Allison, lui, il était plus avec Erica, Isaac et Peter. Scott était un peu en retrait et Derek était sur le bord.

Ils sortirent un peu. Il remarqua le regard de l'alpha sur sa cousine, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

¤¤¤

Il riait d'une connerie de Peter quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit en essayant de se reprendre, mais son rire s'arrêta complètement en entendant son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et rangea ses affaires.

\- Nous devons y aller Halina, le Général est en route.  
\- Combien de temps avons-nous?  
\- Une demi-heure  
\- Nous devons nous dépêcher. Il faut que nous prenions une douche pour ne pas sentir comme eux. Dit sa cousine en montrant la meute. Enfin sauf elle.

Elle montra Allison.

\- Comme nous ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Le loup garou.

Il ressentit la surprise des membres de la meute à la réponse de sa cousine. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur avouer qu'elle savait ce qu'ils étaient, mais la venue du Général la mettait à cran.

Halina partait déjà vers la voiture qu'il fit face à la meute.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer pour le moment, mais je le ferai, promis. Par contre, ne venez pas à la maison et ne m'appelez pas. Je vous appellerai quand je pourrai.  
\- Stiles.

Il regarda Isaac. La voix de ce dernier avait tremblé en l'appelant.

\- Ça va aller. Ai confiance en moi. Je vous appelle dès que je peux, mais surtout, même si vous vous inquiétez, ne venez surtout pas. D'accord ?

Il les regarda tous, ils acquiescèrent sans exception.

\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Ils s'étaient douchés et ils avaient mis leurs linges à laver. Ils attendaient le Général comme si de rien n'était dans la cuisine. Il vit sa cousine prendre une grande inspiration, ses yeux tournant au violet.

\- Il est là.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek était dans son salon, debout, appuyé contre la baie vitrée avec les bras croisés, il attendait Stiles et sa cousine avec les membres de sa meute, Scott, Allison et Peter. Isaac avait reçu un message de l'hyperactif leur donnant rendez-vous au loft à quinze heures. Il était presque l'heure.

Il reconnu le son caractéristique de la jeep de Stiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du loft s'ouvrit. Il avait toujours trouvé que l'humain était pâle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Et encore, il avait plus de couleurs que sa cousine.

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de ta bouche, laisse-moi te demander comment as-tu pu nous trahir en osant avouer qui nous étions ?

Il était presque face à Stiles quand la cousine de ce dernier se plaça devant lui.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai senti.

Elle ferma les yeux puis elle les ouvrit, ils n'étaient plus marron clair, mais violets. Comme le regard de son rêve. Elle claqua la mâchoire face à lui, il se rendit compte ses incisives s'étaient allongées. Il entendit grogner derrière lui, ses bêtas n'appréciaient pas l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais il ne put leur dire d'arrêter que Stiles se plaça à côté de sa cousine, ses incisives étaient aussi allongées, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas violets, mais verts.

\- Waw ! Vous êtes quoi? Demanda Scott.

Ni Stiles, ni sa cousine ne purent répondre après avoir repris un visage humain que la porte de son loft s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, brun, carré d'épaule. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il voulut lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il faisait chez lui, mais les deux cousins se placèrent devant sa meute et lui.

*****

Stiles se sentit mal en voyant le général ici. Mais il sentait aussi la force que sa cousine lui envoyait.

\- Voilà ce que vous me cachiez. Des loups garous. Halina tu me déçois. Comment peux-tu te lier avec ces choses !

Le général frappa Halina. Cette dernière fit signe à tous de ne pas bouger.

\- Ce sont mes amis, général. Dit-il.

Ce dernier allait le frapper à son tour, mais sa cousine s'interposa.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les glowi, Halina, c'est trop tard.

Le général le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le ramener. C'est un mitigé.  
\- Tout comme je le suis. Le coupa Halina.  
\- Mais toi tu es notre future glowi. Lui, il n'est rien. La preuve, il s'allie avec des loups-garous.  
\- Ne parlez pas ainsi de Mieczyslaw.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa cousine se rebeller envers le général. Elle s'était à moitié transformée et elle grognait contre lui. Ce dernier enserra la gorge d'Halina. Il essaya de l'aider, mais il se fit jeter contre un mur.

*****

Derek voulait intervenir, mais une voix résonna le figeant sur place. Une dame âgée pas très grande entra dans son loft.

\- Comment oses-tu frapper mes petits enfants !

*****

Une onde de force toucha le général qui lâcha Halina.

\- Odelia, tes petits enfants...  
\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux ! Tu as osé les torturer pendant des jours !  
\- Ce n'était que de l'éducation. Halina a enduré bien plus.  
\- Quoi ?! Ne t'approche plus jamais d'eux. Je vais faire appel au conseil des anciens et demander ton renvoie.  
\- Odelia.  
\- Pars.

La colère sourde de sa grand' mère frappa tout le monde, le général s'en alla. Stiles aida sa cousine à se relever.

\- Vous allez bien mes petits ?  
\- Oui, grand-mère. Sourit sa cousine.  
\- Grand-mère trois pommes ?

La voix de Peter était hésitante. Leur grand-mère alla vers lui. Elle avait l'air confuse.

\- Peter ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Par tous les saints. Quand nous sommes partis, tu étais dans le coma. Nous ne pensions pas que....

L'ancien alpha s'était abaissé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Halina ne voulait pas te laisser, mais nous devions partir.

Peter se redressa et les regarda sa cousine et lui.

\- Mais alors, vous êtes...  
\- Oui, ce sont bien eux. Répondit leur grand-mère.  
\- Désolé Stiles, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Lui dit Peter.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne me souvenais plus non plus jusqu'à mon départ en vacances.  
\- Halina, tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille. Dit l'ancien alpha à sa cousine.  
\- Je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé. Lui répondit cette dernière en lui souriant.  
\- Nous pouvons savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Bien sûr mademoiselle. Mais avant, il faut que je pose mes vieux os.  
\- Tu n'es pas vieille grand-mère. Lui dit-il.  
\- Merci chaton.

Leur grand-mère s'assit sur le fauteuil. Avec sa cousine, ils s'assirent à ses pieds. Peter et Derek restèrent debout face à eux, alors que Scott, Allison, Erica et Isaac s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Bien, par quoi commencer ?

Il la vit fixer l'alpha.

\- Et si je te ramenais tes souvenirs enfouis Derek ?

Il vit ce dernier froncer les sourcils alors leur grand-mère souriait.

\- Derek et ma petite fille Halina ici présente, sont fiancés.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek avait été surpris que Peter connaisse Stiles d'avant l'incendie de leur famille, tout comme sa cousine et leur grand-mère, mais cela n'était pas comparable à quand cette dernière lui parla de ses souvenirs enfouis.

Fiancé ? Il était fiancé ?

\- Nous ne le sommes pus grand-mère, j'ai fait rompre l'accord il y a des années de cela. Dit Halina.  
\- En fait ma chérie, tu étais jeune, tu étais triste, nous n'avons pas pris en compte ta demande.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Désolée.  
\- Grand- mère. Il est hors de question de rester fiancée à cet homme. Derek ne voulait pas de moi avant, je ne pense pas que cela ai changé. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce regard fixé sur lui le fit frémir. Mais qu'avait-il fait à la jeune fille pour ressentir autant de haine à son égard ?

\- J'ai une question. Comment vous les avez fiancés ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Les familles Hale et Vasiansky étaient proches. Talia et vos mamans...

La grand-mère regarda Stiles et sa cousine.

\- Etaient des amies d'enfance. Nous connaissions les secrets de famille. Les Hale sont des loups-garous et nous, les Vasiansky nous sommes des métamorphes thiéranthropes félin.  
\- Des quoi ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Nous sommes à moitié humain et à moitié félin. Expliqua Halina.  
\- Des félins ? Lesquels ? Demanda Allison.

Stiles regarda sa grand-mère qui lui sourit.

\- Je suis à moitié ocelot. Et avant que tu demandes Scott, c'est un chat sauvage ressemblant à un léopard.  
\- Cool.  
\- Et ma cousine est...  
\- Mieczyslaw, non.

Il vit la grand-mère regarder tristement sa petite-fille.

\- J'en étais où ? Ah oui. Donc nos familles étant proches, nous voulions nous unir nos meutes et clans pour devenir une famille. Mon petit fils est le premier naît. Même si l'homosexualité est très bien acceptée dans notre clan, nous voulions unir un garçon et une fille pour la descendance. Et là, je vais répondre à votre question muette, oui, il est possible d'avoir un enfant, même si ce ne sont pas les même métamorphes. En tant que glowi, ma petite fille possède un pouvoir spécial qui aidera lorsqu'elle attendra un enfant pour arriver à terme.  
\- Que veut dire glowi ? Demanda Erica.  
\- C'est notre alpha. Répondit Stiles. Pas que de quelques personnes, mais de tous les clans.  
\- Attends, des clans ? Demanda confus Allison.  
\- Halina possède les yeux améthyste, ce qui la rend puissante en tant que glowi. En général, nous devenons glowi de génération en génération, ou presque en nous préoccupant que de notre clan, dans notre cas, les félins. Je suis toujours à la tête de notre clan, enfin pour le moment, mais bientôt, je donnerai ma place. Mais ma petite-fille, est un sang rare. Avec ces yeux améthyste montrent qu'elle est la glowi des glowi. Si nous étions des princesses, elle serait la reine. Elle s'occupe de tous les clans.  
\- Qui va s'occuper des félins ? Demanda Scott.

Ce fut Peter qui donna la réponse.

\- C'est Stiles.  
\- Putain bro', c'est vrai ?  
\- Oui.

*****

Stiles se gratta la nuque gêné. Tous ses amis le regardaient.

\- Mais tu restes à Beacon Hill ? Lui demanda Isaac.  
\- Oui. Pour que le conseil soit d'accord, ma cousine a dû déménager ici.  
\- De toute façon, nous rentrons juste chez nous. Ces vieilles chouettes n'avaient rien à dire. Dit sa grand-mère.

Ce qui les firent tous sourirent et même émettre un petit rire. Sourire qui se fana quand sa grand-mère le regarda tristement.

\- Un chez nous que nous avons quitté car nous ne pouvions plus supporter d'y vivre. Ma fille Claudia nous a quittés.

Elle regarda ensuite Peter et Derek.

\- L'incendie a fini de nous briser. J'aurais aimé que Mieczyslaw et Noah viennent avec nous, mais mon gendre était adjoint au sheriff, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Nous venions de temps en temps, mais rien n'était pareil. Mais aujourd'hui nous avons une chance de trouver cette famille que nous désirions avant. Enfin, si Derek est d'accord.

 

*****

 

\- Grand-mère, je l'ai déjà dit, il ne voulait pas de moi avant alors pourquoi.... Commença Halina, mais Derek la coupa.  
\- Je suis d'accord.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek se sentit étrange à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, il se sentait faible.

\- Halina, arrête. Dit la grand-mère.

Il se rendit compte que la jeune fille le fixait le regard noir. Quand elle détourna la tête, il se sentit mieux. Il se racla la gorge et se reprit.

\- Je suis d'accord pour maintenir ces fiançailles.  
\- J'en suis très heureuse. S'exclama la grand-mère. Nous allons organiser un dîner pour conclure cette promesse. Et si vous veniez demain soir ? Vous êtes bien entendu tous invités.  
\- Avec plaisir. Répondit Peter.  
\- Bien, alors...

Stiles et Halina aidèrent leur grand-mère à se lever.

\- ...Nous nous voyons demain. Mes petits-enfants ont besoin de se reposer.  
\- A demain. Dit-il.

Dès qu'ils firent partis et qu'il fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus capable de les entendre, espérant que c'était à peu près les mêmes distances qu'eux, il fit signe à sa meute pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il les en avait empêché d'un regard depuis sa réponse.

\- Tu veux vraiment être fiancé avec une fille qui a l'air de te détester ? Lui demanda Erica.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Je dois me rappeler d'elle.

*****

Stiles essayait de ne pas rire en voyant sa cousine crier à travers son oreiller.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu finir ainsi ? Moi, fiancé avec Derek Hale, un loup-garou. Pourquoi le conseil et grand-mère n'ont pas accepté ma demande d'annulation ?  
\- Tu étais trop jeune d'après eux.  
\- Pourtant je n'étais pas trop jeune pour subir l'entraînement du Général.

Il eut un regard triste. L'entraînement était de la torture pure et simple et sa cousine subissait cela depuis ses huit ans. Leur grand-mère était devenue folle ainsi que sa tante quand Halina leur avait tout dit à leur retour. Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek, mais peut-être qu'il y avait une raison à son attitude. Il a changé depuis que je les retrouvé il y a quelques mois. Laisse-lui une chance, pour la famille.  
\- Je vais essayer. Soupira sa cousine avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Il fit de même.

\- Mieczyslaw.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est qui cette Allison ? Son odeur et son aura sont différentes des autres. Elle est humaine, je l'ai compris, mais il y a autre chose.  
\- C'est une chasseuse.  
\- Ce n'est pas cela non plus.  
\- Alors je ne sais pas. Lui répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence.

\- Tu vas cuisiner pour le repas de demain ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, c'est la tradition.  
\- Tu vas faire ta spécialité de boulettes à la tomate et à la menthe ? Ainsi que tes desserts fondants ?

Il la vit sourire. Elle le regarda.

\- Si tu es sage.  
\- Je suis toujours sage.

Il sourit à son tour, puis il mit sa tête sur son épaule droite.

¤¤¤

Il était entrain d'envoyer des messages à Erica et Isaac, quand il entendit sa cousine l'appeler de la cuisine.

\- Un souci ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce.  
\- Il va manquer de la vanille et de la fleur d'oranger. Tu pourrais aller en chercher ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu peux aussi prendre des œufs mon chéri. Lui demanda sa tante.  
\- D'accord. J'y vais.

¤¤¤

Il venait de faire les quatre courses qui manquaient quand il croisa Peter. Il se sentit gêné de le voir depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

\- Bonjour Stiles.  
\- Bonjour Peter.  
\- Je me demande comment je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Tu as toujours la même odeur.  
\- Tu étais vraiment mal la première fois que je t'ai revu après toutes ces années, ne t'en veux pas.  
\- Heureusement que tu as refusé ma proposition de morsure.  
\- Inconsciemment, je devais savoir que je ne devais pas changer.  
\- Encore désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre je dois te laisser, les cuisinières m'attendent.  
\- J'ai hâte de manger à nouveau la cuisine de ta grand-mère.  
\- Halina cuisine aussi bien qu'elle maintenant.  
\- Elle se dérouillait déjà très bien pour les gâteaux quand elle était plus jeune.

Il sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu verras ce soir, elle s'est grandement amélioré.

Le loup lui sourit.

\- Bien alors à ce soir.  
\- A ce soir.

Sur ce, il partit vers sa jeep puis il rentra chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles entendit son père soupirer.

\- Un problème papa ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que je n'aie pas vu autant de monde dans cette maison depuis...

Il finit la phrase pour son père.

\- Depuis la veillée pour maman.  
\- Oui.  
\- Aujourd'hui, c'est pour un évènement joyeux.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Répondit son père en montrant du menton Halina.

Il sourit. Sa cousine apportait une nouvelle assiette de petit four. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. Il se doutait qu'elle se retenait de montrer les crocs à tous.

\- Ça va lui passer. Répondit-il à son père.

Mais il en doutait fort.

¤¤¤

Le repas se passait assez bien. Les conversations n'avaient pas cessé depuis le début de soirée. Mais Derek et Halina ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Pas que l'alpha ne voulait pas, mais sa cousine faisait comme si elle ne l'entendait pas se concentrant sur Allison, Peter, sa mère, leur grand-mère, son père ou sur lui.

¤¤¤

\- C'était vraiment délicieux. Stiles m'avait dit que tu cuisiné aussi bien que ta grand-mère, et il avait raison. Dit Peter.  
\- Merci. Répondit en rougissant sa cousine.  
\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé. Dit Isaac.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il vit Halina regarder son louveteau et lui sourire sincèrement.

\- C'est très gentil. Merci.  
\- Avant que nous fassions la vaisselle, si nous regardions des photos ? Proposa leur grand-mère.  
\- Des photos ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Oui. Nous avons des photos de la famille Hale et nous.

*****

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'Halina le regarde et lui parle. Elle évitait chaque regard ou murmure. Il prêta alors attention à la conversation entre son oncle et la grand-mère des cousins.

¤¤¤

Isaac avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Lui aussi n'avait pas mangé ainsi depuis des années. Sa fiancée était très douée.

Il se figea aux paroles de la grand-mère.

\- Vous avez vraiment.... Commença-t-il la gorge serrée.  
\- Oui. Répondit simplement la grand-mère avec un doux sourire et un tendre regard. Je garde précieusement ces photos. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau les regarder avec des membres de la famille Hale. Je vais les chercher.  
\- J'y vais grand-mère. Dit Halina.  
\- Tu sais laquelle c'est.  
\- Oui.

C'était la première fois qu'il vit la jeune fille faire un tel sourire. Il en rata un battement de cœur. Et d'après le petit sourire de son oncle, ce denier l'avait remarqué.

¤¤¤

\- Erica. Grinça-t-il. Mais la louve continuait à minauder devant une photo de lui petit.  
\- Tu étais tellement chou Derek. Regarde-moi ce visage rond adorable.

Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas affronter Erica sur ce terrain là.

\- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Allison à la mère d'Halina.  
\- C'est Mieczyslaw et Peter.

 

La fille Argent sourit.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si proche.

Avant que son oncle puisse prendre la photo, Stiles l'avait fait. Il le vit rougir à sa vue.

\- Fais voir.

Il fronça les sourcils au son de la voix d'Isaac. Son premier bêta était contrarié.

\- Scott, ça va ? Demanda le shérif.  
\- Oui.  
\- Scott ? Demanda à nouveau la fille Argent.  
\- Je... Cette photo...

Le brun se racla la gorge.

\- C'est Stiles et sa maman.

*****

Stiles se leva et alla aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il sentit son père le suivre et les autres se placer à ses côtés.

\- Tu ressembles à ta maman Stiles. Dit Erica.  
\- De plus en plus. Confirma sa tante.  
\- C'était peu avant que sa maladie ne se déclare. Dit son père.  
\- Grand-mère, je peux...  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri, prends la.

Scott la lui tendit.

\- Et ça c'est Halina et Derek, non ? Dit Jackson.

Il entendit ce dernier rire.

\- Ils sont déjà habillés en mariés.  
\- De quoi ? Dirent en même temps sa cousine et l'alpha.

Ils se déplacèrent tous vers l'ancien kanima pour regarder la photo.

\- Maman, pourquoi je porte une petite robe de mariée ? S'exclama sa cousine.

 

Ce petit moment lui fit oublier la tristesse qu'il venait de ressentir en voyant une photo de sa maman, mais il regarda cette dernière une dernière fois avant de la mettre dans sa poche.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek regardait cette photo d'Halina et lui. Il en eut un souvenir. C'était....

\- Maman, pourquoi je porte une petite robe de mariée ? S'exclama la jeune fille.  
\- Eh bien ma chérie...Commença la maman de cette dernière.  
\- C'était le jour de l'union. Conclut la grand-mère.  
\- C'est quoi le jour de l'union ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Nos fiançailles. Grinça Halina. Vous nous aviez unis. Alors...

Il la vit se figer avant de regarder tristement sa grand-mère.

\- Tu m'as fait effacer le souvenir de la cérémonie, c'est pour ça que le conseil n'a pas voulu rompre les fiançailles, car nous étions déjà unis.  
\- Je suis désolée ma chérie. Nous pensions que cela diminuerait ta douleur quand tu as décidé de renoncer à Derek.  
\- Ils sont donc encore unis par les liens métamorphes, c'est ça ? Demanda le sheriff.  
\- Oui. Répondit la mère d'Halina.  
\- Cela veut dire quoi, concrètement ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Que tu peux courtiser ma fille pour apprendre à la connaitre après ces années et lorsqu'elle aura atteint ses vingt et un an, tu pourras devenir son mari.

Il entendit des rires. Il fixa ses bêtas.

\- Derek Hale draguer une fille, faut vraiment que je vois ça. Dit entre deux rires Jackson.

Il respira longuement en fermant les yeux pour éviter de frapper son bêta.

******

Stiles regarda sa cousine, il avait peur qu'elle soit à bout de nerfs, mais il fut surpris de la voir inquiète. Il ne put lui demander ce qu'il y avait qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Peter, ça va ?

Il regarda l'ancien alpha, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux en fixant une photo. Sans quitter celle-ci, ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cette photo.

*****

Derek alla se placer derrière son oncle et il dût se tenir à la chaise de ce dernier en voyant une photo de leur famille au complet.

\- Talia nous l'avait donné, et elle avait avec elle une photo de notre famille. Gardez-là. Puis j'ai les négatifs, nous pourrons en faire une seconde pour toi Derek.  
\- Merci. Dit-il en même temps que son oncle à la grand-mère de Stiles et Halina.

¤¤¤*****

Le reste de la soirée, après avoir choisi des photos à refaire pour chacun d'entre eux, les loups partirent.

*****  
Stiles sourit en voyant sa cousine, rager une nouvelle fois dans son oreiller.

\- Tu es en colère par rapport à ces fiançailles ou contre grand-mère ?  
\- Les deux.

Elle soupira avant de lui faire face en s'asseyant.

\- D'un autre côté, je comprends pourquoi elle a fait cela. J'aurai pu m'en vouloir d'avoir demandé à rompre les fiançailles en apprenant l'incendie.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'en serais voulu ?  
\- Je prenais très à cœur cette histoire d'union des clans. J'aurai pensé que j'avais porté malheur à la famille Hale. Je n'aurai pas pu devenir la glowi après cela.

Il comprenait. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, ils se sourirent avant de bailler.

\- Il est temps de dormir.  
\- Tu as raison.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps.

\- Bonne nuit Mieczyslaw.  
\- Bonne nuit, future madame Hale...Aie ! Dit-il en riant après le coup de sa cousine sur son épaule gauche.

*****

Derek glissa ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il quitta ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes sur son cou. Il se sentit durcir en l'entendant gémir.

Un bruit sourd lui fit arrêter ce qu'il faisait et il tourna la tête vers où venait le son. Il se figea en voyant la petite Halina les larmes aux yeux. Elle partit en courant. Il vit au sol un plateau, une assiette cassée et les biscuits qu'il adorait. Il voulut la suivre, mais la fille avec qui il était le retint.

\- Laisse cette petite et continuons ce que nous faisions.  
\- Je ne peux pas la laisser Kate, je te retrouve après.

Il rattrapa facilement la petite, mais cette dernière le repoussa.

\- Halina, je...  
\- Tu es méchant Derek. Je sais que tu es un grand, que je ne suis pas importante pour toi. Mais tu étais plus gentil quand Paige était là. Je vais demander à grand-mère de ne pas finir l'union. Tu dois être avec une grande, pas avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, il ne lui courut pas après, mais son cœur se serra.

Il ouvrit les yeux en touchant sa poitrine, puis ses tempes. Un souvenir, il était sûr que c'était un souvenir. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Halina ne voulait plus de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek faisait son jogging matinal quand en passant devant le lac, il y vit Halina qui s'y baignait. Elle rejoignait le bord.

\- Tu joues les voyeurs Hale ?

Il sortit de son observation en entendant la jeune fille.

\- Je regarde juste ma fiancée.

Il la vit se tendre alors qu'elle se relever en prenant sa serviette.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je me sois baignée, c'est le territoire Hale.  
\- Non, tu es la bienvenue. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es ma fiancée.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux continuer cette union ? Tu ne l'as jamais désiré.  
\- J'étais jeune et idiot.  
\- Je n'ai que seize ans.  
\- Tu auras dix sept ans dans trois semaines. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défense.  
\- Peter.

Il vit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait une envie folle d'aller tuer son oncle en voyant que la jeune fille avait l'air heureuse de penser à ce dernier, alors qu'avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait de le frapper. D'un autre côté, vu les souvenirs qu'il en avait, il comprenait pourquoi.

\- Même, pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? La jeunesse et la stupidité ne fait pas tout. Si tu veux te racheter pour le passé, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous avons toujours huit ans de différence, cela ne changera jamais. Je reste une gamine à tes yeux.  
\- Tu n'as rien d'une gamine.

Tout en disant cela, il l'observa des pieds à la tête. Elle était magnifique. En revenant à son visage, il la vit rougir.

\- Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en s'habillant.

Elle était peut être en colère contre lui, mais elle n'avait pas l'air indifférente. Il allait tout tenter pour avoir une seconde chance avec elle.

*****

Stiles était avec Erica et Isaac. Sa cousine l'avait poussé à aller voir ses amis au lieu d'être toujours avec elle. Il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas marre de lui, mais qu'elle voulait juste qu'il ne change rien de ses habitudes malgré sa présence.

\- Nous pourrons te voir en mode peluche quand ? Lui demanda la louve.  
\- Pas avant que ma cousine soit déclarée officiellement glowi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Même si ma grand-mère est respectée en tant que glowi du clan, elle n'a pas le droit de laisser des étrangers voir qui nous sommes en tant que félin. Surtout pas des...  
\- Des loups garous. Conclut son louveteau.  
\- Oui. Mais Halina, en tant que glowi fiancée à un loup garou, elle le pourra. Le jour de l'officialisation, vous verrez, la meute entière, notre partie animale.  
\- J'ai hâte. S'exclama Erica. J'ai regardé sur internet ton animal, mais je suis curieuse de savoir en quoi ta cousine se transforme.  
\- Je peux juste te dire qu'elle est magnifique et sauvage.  
\- Ça, même en humaine elle l'est. Dit la louve.  
\- Pas faux, mais elle a eu une dure enfance après son départ d'ici. Quand vous la connaitrez mieux, vous vous rendrez compte comment elle est réellement.  
\- Nous n'en doutons pas. Et c'est quand le sacre de ta cousine ? Lui demanda Isaac.  
\- Le vingt cinq novembre.  
\- Un peu plus de trois mois à attendre. Cela va être long. Soupira Erica.

Ce qui les fit sourire avec Isaac.

¤¤¤

Sa louve venait de partir, il était seul avec Isaac. Il était un peu gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il l'était avec lui.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.

Il vit que son louveteau était gêné lui aussi. Il le vit passer sa main droite derrière sa nuque

\- Tu... Tu m'as manqué pendant ton absence.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer en entendant cela. Il se sentit rougir quand il lui répondit.

\- Toi aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles et Isaac étaient ensembles. Ils rougissaient alors qu'ils venaient d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient manqué pendant l'absence du premier.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous, tu...  
\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon louveteau ?  
\- Tu ressens quoi pour Peter ? Vous étiez proches avant.  
\- Peter est comme un tonton gâteau.  
\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Je...  
\- Tu ?

Il rougit et détourna le regard pour répondre.

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Lydia ?  
\- Non.  
\- Erica ?  
\- Non, ce ...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas une fille.  
\- Qui ?

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix rauque, presque transformée d'Isaac. Il le regarda surprit.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon louveteau ?  
\- Qui est ce type ?  
\- Euh, c'est...

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa cousine. Il la vit grimper en vitesse à l'étage en ruminant.

\- Halina ?  
\- Je le hais, je le hais !

Il regarda Isaac qui avait l'air aussi confus que lui.

\- Je vais aller la voir.  
\- Oui, euh je vais y aller, on se voit demain ?  
\- D'accord.

Il apprécia l'étreinte de son ami loup, puis il alla voir sa cousine.

Il sourit en la voyant la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Tu hais qui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Derek Hale.

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais il fut surpris qu'ils se soient vus. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Il t'a fait quoi ?  
\- Il m'a appelé sa fiancée.  
\- C'est ce que tu es.

Il se retint de rire devant le regard noir qu'elle lui fit.

\- Ne me le rappelle pas !

Là, il ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire et se ramassa un oreiller sur la tête.

Quand il fut calmé, il s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Tu l'aimes encore.  
\- Non.  
\- Halina, tu ne peux pas me mentir.  
\- Foutu lien.

Il sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, j'étais trop jeune pour être vraiment amoureuse, mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Il me... Il me plaît physiquement.

Elle remit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sourit. Malgré qu'elle était la future chef des clans unis, sa cousine restait une adolescente.

Il regarda le plafond.

\- J'ai failli lui dire. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Quoi à qui ?  
\- A Isaac, que je suis amoureux de lui.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
\- La peur et tu es arrivée.  
\- Si j'avais su, je serai rentrée plus tard.  
\- Même, j'avais peur.  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- De sa réaction.  
\- Tu râlais après tes amis, mais tu fais comme eux, tu ne te sers pas de tes sens.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mieczyslaw, du jour où j'ai rencontré Isaac, ton louveteau comme tu l'appelles, j'ai vu qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Alors fonce.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- Merci.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?  
\- Non, dans dix jours. Oui, maintenant, allez, allez.

Il sourit puis il se leva avant de descendre et quitter sa maison.

*****

Derek faisait les cents pas devant cette porte. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il serra les poings, puis il frappa.

\- Mon cher neveu, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Je me demandais quand tu allais frapper.

Il inspira pour ne pas déchiqueter le sourire de son oncle.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Répondit-il entre ses dents.  
\- Tu me répétais ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et articula.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, pour une jeune fille de dix sept ans, aussi belle qu'elle était adorable quand elle était petite ?  
\- Oui.  
-A une seule condition.  
\- Laquelle ? Grinça-t-il.  
\- Que tu sois sincère avec elle.

Il fut surpris par cette demande, il s'attendait à des tas de choses, mais pas à celle-ci.

\- Je le suis.  
\- Bien, alors je vais te dire quoi faire.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles conduisait en direction du loft. Il était presque arrivé quand il vit une scène le faisant ralentir puis lui fit faire demi-tour. 

Il rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre où il trouva sa cousine, la tête toujours dans l’oreiller.

\- Tu vas étouffer. Lui dit-il.  
\- Que fais-tu là ? Tes sentiments sont tous chamboulés. Qu’y-a-t-il ? Lui demanda sa cousine en se redressant les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu as eu tort, Isaac s’en fou de moi.  
\- Quoi ? Non, il…  
\- Je l’ai vu embrassé Jackson.  
\- Ow, Mieczyslaw.

Sa cousine le prit dans ses bras. Son aura l’apaisa 

\- Peu importe ce que tu as vu, je suis sûre qu’il y a une raison autre que de l’amour.  
\- J’aimerai te croire Halina, mais…  
\- Il n’y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Il sourit, sa cousine était têtue.

\- Bon, et si on allait s’entraîner ?

Il soupira en s’effondrant sur son lit.

\- Nous sommes obligés ?  
\- Tu connais de par cœur les rituels de liens ? Tu peux te transformer et correspondre par la pensée ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- J’ai compris, on y va.

*****

Derek était mal à l’aise assit dans ce salon sur ce canapé. 

\- Détends-toi mon grand, je ne vais pas te manger. 

Il tenta de sourire à la grand-mère d’Halina et de Stiles. Il sentit Peter retenir un rire à ses côtés. D’après son oncle, grand’mère trois pommes, comme il l’appelait, serait une complice parfaite pour sa tentative de séduction envers sa fiancée.

\- Merci de nous avoir reçus.  
\- C’est un plaisir. Alors dites-moi tout.

Il laissa son oncle parlait n’étant vraiment pas à son aise. 

\- Derek, que te rappelles-tu de ton passé avec ma petite-fille ?

Il lui raconta les brefs moments dont il s’est rappelé.

\- Pas les plus joyeux. Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur ses mains liées. Je vais essayer de t’ouvrir l’esprit pour que tu vois autre chose. Ferme les yeux mon garçon et détends-toi.

Il le fit en inspirant lentement.

\- Voilà, comme ça.

La voix de la grand-mère devint lointaine, il se sentit sombrer.

¤¤¤

\- Elle est si petite, je vais lui faire mal.  
\- Tu ne lui feras pas mal mon chéri. Assieds-toi, je vais la mettre dans tes bras.

Quand il eut le bébé dans ses bras, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. De magnifiques yeux violets.

\- Elle est si belle.

La petite lui prit le doigt qu’il se servait pour caresser sa joue droite.

\- Je crois qu’elle a comprit que tu es son fiancé. Sourit sa maman.

Il sourit à son tour en posant un baiser sur le front du bébé.

\- Je vais te protéger Halina. Je vais te rendre heureuse et te faire sourire. Je te le promets.

¤¤¤

\- Delek, Delek.

Il sourit devant la petite Halina qui venait vers lui. 

\- Biki ?

Il prit le biscuit qu’elle lui tendait.

\- Merci. 

Il la vit rougir et se dandinait. 

\- Tu veux regarder un dessin animé avec moi ?

Elle le regarda les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Vi !

¤¤¤

Il était devant la vitre, il regardait la pluie tombait. Il sentit sa présence derrière lui, vers sa droite.

\- Derek, je suis désolée.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu n’as pas à l’être.  
\- Tu peux être en colère, mais pas contre moi. Je suis triste aussi. J’aimais beaucoup Paige.   
\- Vraiment ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Elle t’aurait remplacé en tant que ma fiancée.

Il se figea à ses mots, mais aussi au geste d’Halina, elle venait de le gifler.

\- J’aurai préféré qu’elle soit en vie et ta fiancée. Au moins c’est elle qui supporterait un idiot comme toi.

Voir sa petite fiancée pleurait comme ça lui fit mal. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Lili.

¤¤¤

\- C’est super bon.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.

Il sourit de la voir si heureuse. Elle lui avait préparé son plat préféré. 

¤¤¤

Il allait chez Halina. Il allait l’amener au cinéma car il avait vu un film qui allait lui plaire. En arrivant devant chez elle, il se figea. Même si elle n’avait que sept ans et demi, elle faisait un peu plus avec cette robe et cette coiffure. Elle était très jolie. 

\- On dirait une autre personne, t’es pas ma cousine comme ça.  
\- Stiles, mon chéri.  
\- Mais maman, c’est vrai !   
\- Bonjour Derek.   
\- Bonjour Claudia. Salut Stiles.  
\- Salut.

Il s’avança vers Halina.

\- Mademoiselle.

Il vit des rougeurs colorer ses joues.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Nous y allons ?  
\- Oui.

¤¤¤

En sortant du cinéma, ils étaient allés à la crêperie avant de rentrer. Malheureusement la pluie les a surpris. Ils s’étaient mis un peu à l’abri.

\- C’est romantique.  
\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- La pluie. 

Il la regarda et vit son air rêveur face aux gouttes d’eau.

\- Quand je serai grande, je veux que mon premier baiser se fasse sous la pluie. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même s’il savait qu’ils étaient fiancés, il avait peur qu’un autre lui prenne sa place, alors il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement.

¤¤¤

Il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Halina penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Tout va bien ?   
\- Il est vivant ! Entendit-il de la voix de Stiles.

Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans le salon des Stilinski.

\- Tu nous as fait un peur mon grand. Dit la grand-mère.   
\- Cela fait presque trois heures que tu es inconscient. Dit son oncle. 

Il se rendit compte que Peter avait l’air angoissé. Avait-il réellement eu peur pour lui malgré tout ?

\- Ton voyage a été long. Tu as vu de bons moments ? Lui demanda la grand-mère.

Il regarda Halina. Il se rappela de ses petites lèvres, de la chaleur de ses joues, de son odeur sucrée.

Il sourit en répondant un simple.

\- Oui.


	13. Chapter 13

Se sentant coupable d’avoir endormi si longtemps Derek, la grand-mère d’Halina et de Stiles les avaient invité à souper son oncle et lui. Sachant qu’Isaac vivait chez lui, elle leur avait demandé de venir aussi. 

¤¤¤

Quand il vit le repas, il regarda sa fiancée, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Il semblerait que ma petite-fille se rappelle du plat préféré de son fiancé.  
\- Grand-mère. Grogna Halina les joues rougies.

Il la trouva adorable. Il ne savait pas si c’était leur lien, mais il se sentait différent auprès de la jeune fille. Il se sentait comme un jeune homme normal.

\- C’est délicieux. Dit-il après trois bouchées.  
\- Merci.

*****

Stiles savait que sa grand-mère avait voulu ne pas laisser Isaac seul ce soir vu que Derek et Peter mangeaient chez eux, mais il aurait préféré ne pas le voir de si tôt. Il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, mais il faisait tout pour que sa conversation avec Peter ne finisse pas.

Au moment du dessert, il se leva pour débarrasser à la place de sa tante. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas sa cousine qui le suivit, mais Isaac.

\- Stiles.  
\- Tu peux déposer les assiettes là.  
\- Stiles, pourquoi tu m’ignores.  
\- Je ne t’ignore pas.

Il se retrouva plaquer contre le plan de travail face au loup-garou.

\- Ne me mens pas.  
\- Ou quoi ? Hein Isaac ? Tu veux savoir ce que j’ai contre toi ? J’ai cru mes sentiments étaient réciproques, car c’était étrange entre nous tout à l’heure, alors j’étais venu te dire que je tiens à toi bien plus qu’en ami. Mais j’ai compris que j’avais fait une erreur quand je t’ai vu embrassé Jackson.  
\- Désolée de vous déranger, mais nos invités attendent le dessert. Dit sa cousine.

Il la remercia mentalement, il adorait ce pouvoir. Il aurait préféré qu’elle arrive avant qu’il n’avoue ses sentiments à Isaac, mais bon.

¤¤¤ 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il parte, Isaac n’avait plu tenter de lui parler. Même s’il en souffrait, c’était mieux ainsi.

*****

Halina en avait marre. Que ce soit de ses sentiments ou de la source de ces derniers. Elle voulait que la soirée finisse et que Derek s’en aille. Elle voyait les sourires de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, elle utilisait énormément de pouvoir pour cacher ce qu’elle ressentait aux loups.

¤¤¤

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle se coucha avant de rougir furieusement au départ de Derek. Ce dernier avait osé l’embrasser. Certes, sur la joue, mais il avait quand même posé un baiser sur sa peau.

\- Tu vas étouffer. Lui dit son cousin.

Elle sortit la tête de son oreiller.

\- Tu es aussi rouge que lorsque Derek t’a…

Elle le fit taire en lui balançant son oreiller sur lui.

\- Un mot de plus et tu trouveras que l’entraînement du général n’est qu’une sortie à la foire face au mien.

Elle sourit en le voyant pâlir.

\- Désolée, je t’adore, tu le sais.

Elle sourit quand il vint sur le lit et l’enlaça.

\- Je sais et je t’adore aussi.

Il perdit son sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle le sentit s’effondrer un peu dans ses bras.

\- Vide. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais, du moins j’avais imaginé qu’il me dirait au moins qu’il était désolé de ne pas retourner mes sentiments. Mais il n’a rien fait, rien dit.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux se servant de sa magie pour apaiser son cœur.

Lentement, ils s’endormirent tous les deux.

*****

Derek avait proposé à son oncle de dormir au loft. Il l’avait aidé avec Halina, puis il ne pouvait pas ignorer l’angoisse et l’inquiétude qui irradiait encore Peter quand il le regardait. La mère de sa fiancée lui avait dit combien son oncle avait eu peur quand il était tombé dans l’inconscience. Il pouvait donc l’inviter à dormir une nuit chez lui.

Ce fut avec l’image d’Halina et en ressentant la douceur de sa peau qu’il s’endormit.


	14. Chapter 14

C’était la rentrée. Stiles et Halina venaient d’arriver au lycée. Ils virent Isaac, Erica et Jackson entrain d ‘attendre.

\- Respires Mieczyslaw.

Il regarda sa cousine et lui sourit. Il appréhendait de voir Isaac et Jackson ensembles. Ils sortirent de la voiture et les rejoignirent. Sa louve lui sauta dans les bras et il entendit quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé, sa cousine venait de glousser de rire doucement. Cela voulait-il dire qu’elle acceptait Erica ? Vu le sourire qu’elles se firent, c’était bien possible.

Il salua d’un simple signe de tête les deux garçons. Il vit Isaac baisser la tête, face à son geste.

Scott arriva en moto suivit de peu par Allison et son père. Ils saluèrent Chris, mais quelque chose d’étrange se passa. Le chasseur et sa cousine ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

\- Halina ?

Elle détourna la tête et la secoua.

\- Ça va ?   
\- Oui.

Chris avait aussi tourné la tête et il était parti.

\- Et si on entrait ? Demanda Jackson en soupirant.  
\- Allons-y. Répondit Erica en roulant des yeux.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient tous ensembles pour le cours de littérature. Cette année ils avaient un nouveau professeur. Il entendit sa cousine souffler « Michael ? ».

\- Bonjour à tous, je me présente, professeur Milano. Je… Halina ?  
\- Bonjour professeur.   
\- Cela me rassure que tu sois là, comme cela si je laisse mon esprit s’envoler, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Certes ça surprendra tes nouveaux camarades, mais ils prendront eux aussi l’habitude.

Quand le professeur fut de dos, il demanda à sa cousine.

\- Tu le connais d’où ?  
\- C’était mon prof dans mon ancien lycée et collège aussi. Il me connait depuis des années et c’est le mari de papou.

Papou, de son vrai nom Dan Miller était un boulanger/pâtissier chez qui sa cousine avait amélioré ses propres pâtisseries et surtout, il était comme un père pour elle, vu qu’elle n’avait jamais connu le sien.

¤¤¤

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, perdu dans un monologue le professeur se fit ramener à la leçon par un claquement de mains.

\- Merci. Jen étais où Halina ?  
\- Le romantisme dans la mythologie.  
\- Ah oui.

Et le professeur reprit son cours sous les regards interloqués des élèves. D’un coup, le professeur s’avança vers sa cousine et lui. Ce dernier approcha très près de leur visage. Ce qui fit grogner doucement les loups derrières eux. Il se demanda pourquoi ces derniers réagissaient ainsi.

\- Si je ne savais pas que tu es fille unique Halina, je dirai que vous êtes jumeaux. La même couleur de cheveux, le même teint pâle. Presque la même disposition de grains de beautés sur vos visages. 

Le professeur se releva.

\- Quel est le lien entre vous ?  
\- Nous sommes cousins. Répondit Halina.  
\- C’est incroyable cette ressemblance. En mythologie vous me faîtes penser à Narcisse. Vous n’avez pas son lien ? Demanda le professeur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Non. S’offusqua sa cousine.

Le professeur rit.

\- Explique donc à tes camarades l’une des versions de l’histoire de Narcisse.  
\- Narcisse avait une sœur jumelle dont il tomba éperdument amoureux. Quand la jeune fille mourut, il se rendit tous les jours près d'une source d’eau pour y retrouver son image en se regardant lui-même dans l'eau limpide. Face à cette passion sans espoir, il préféra se suicider en se noyant.  
\- J’aime ma cousine, mais pas à ce point. Répondit-il.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- C’est pour cela que mes chers cousins votre prochain devoirs sera sur Narcisse et les amours interdits. Dit le professeur. 

Ce dernier s’avança dans les allées.

\- Vous deux.

Il montra Scott et Isaac.

\- Vous ferez les amours qui ont changé l’histoire.

Voyant l’air des deux hommes.

\- Halina. Un exemple.  
\- Achille et Patrocle.  
\- Continue pour tes amis.  
\- Malgré qu’ils soient…

Elle le regarda

\- Malgré qu’ils soient cousins, un amour pur unissait les deux hommes. A la mort de Patrocle, Achille devint fou de douleur. La mort de son amant à provoquer la guerre de Troie.  
\- Bien. Vous deux, vous avez compris votre sujet ?

Scott et Isaac acquiescèrent.

Le professeur fit le tour de la classe et donna à des binômes des devoirs sur l’amour dans la mythologie ou sur les grands couples. Quand le sujet était un peu flou, tout le monde regardait Halina qui leur expliquait ce que voulait le professeur.

¤¤¤

A la cantine, la plupart des gens les dévisageaient. Ne supportant plus ces regards, il s’énerva.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez nos photos !  
\- Calmes toi.  
\- Ça m’énerve. Ton cher Mickael nous fait passer pour des cousins jumeaux incestueux.

Halina se met à rire ce qui le fit sourire. Malheureusement sa cousine se renferma un peu sur elle quand la meute arriva.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles était gêné car Isaac s’était assis à ses côtés. Il sentit la magie de sa cousine, qui était assise en face de lui, l’envelopper, il respira mieux. Il lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi Halina, tu le connais d’où le nouveau professeur de littérature ? Demanda Allison.  
\- Il était mon professeur au collège et à mon ancien lycée. Les deux bâtiments étaient reliés, il n’était donc pas rare de retrouver d’anciens professeurs au lycée. Je savais qu’il avait été muté, mais j’ignorai que c’était ici.

Il vit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait que d’être séparé de son papou lui faisait énormément de la peine, mais elle venait d’apprendre qu’elle pourrait toujours le voir. 

\- Il est toujours aussi, comment dire, tête en l’air ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Oui, mais vous vous y ferez.  
\- En tout cas, il avait raison, vous vous ressemblez énormément Stiles et toi. Dit Scott.  
\- C’est une des raisons qui m’a fait choisir Stiles comme pseudo. Dit-il.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Nous avons grandi ensembles, nous étions proches, beaucoup nous prenaient pour des jumeaux, alors j’ai voulu un prénom ressemblant au sien. Comme aucun ne me plaisait avec Halina, j’ai choisi avec son second prénom.   
\- Et c’est quoi ? Demanda Erica.

Il regarda sa cousine pour voir s’il pouvait le dire, elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Staska.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Sinon Halina, tu t’en sors bien en cours ? Demanda Lydia qui s’était un peu incrustée.  
\- Je me débrouille.  
\- Tu te débrouilles ? Tu as toujours les meilleures notes. Les félicitations de tous.  
\- Encore une rivale. Dit la rousse.   
\- Elle n’est pas à ton niveau, elle t’est supérieure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, même si c’était la vérité, mais depuis quelques temps, Lydia l’énervait. Et il n’était pas le seul à ressentir cela.

Vexée, la rousse s’en alla.

\- Mieczyslaw.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas Halina, nous ne sommes plus aussi proche d’elle qu’avant. Dit Allison.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des cours de l’après-midi.

*****

Depuis que la grand-mère de Stiles et Halina lui avait montré des images de son passé, Derek revoyait d’autres moments en rêve. Comme le fait qu’il passait souvent chercher Halina à l’école car il avait entendu Stiles dire qu’un garçon passait du temps avec elle. Ou encore qu’il l’accompagnait dans les bois pour qu’elle cueille des baies pour ses desserts. Qu’il l’avait embrassé deux autres fois, une fois alors qu’ils se baignaient et qu’il voulait l’embêter et l’autre alors qu’il pleuvait.

\- Vu ton sourire, tu penses à ta douce et belle fiancée. Lui dit Peter en entrant dans le loft.  
\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à sa question.  
\- Ce que tu m’as demandé.  
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Je viens t’aider avec Halina.

Son oncle lui tendit une photo. Il était dessus avec la jeune fille et ils tenaient une tarte.

\- Elle ne fait plus cette tarte car il faut certains fruits rouges qu’on ne trouve pas en magasin. Par contre, dans notre territoire, derrière les ronces, il y en a.  
\- Où exactement ?

Il vit Peter sourire, pas sournoisement comme il en avait l’habitude, mais presque tendrement.

\- Tu ressembles au petit garçon que tu étais quand tu voulais ces fiançailles.  
\- Je les voulais ? Mais Halina…  
\- Tu as changé à la mort de Paige, mais surtout quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Kate. Avant cela, oui, tu voulais continuer le rituel de fiançailles. Tu tenais énormément à Halina. Tu étais très protecteur envers elle. Jaloux aussi quand elle passait du temps avec Stiles. 

Il vit son oncle sourire avec nostalgie.

\- Un jour tu es venu me voir et tu m’as demandé d’amener Stiles au cinéma ou n’importe où car tu voulais passer du temps avec ta fiancée.   
\- Pourquoi je t’aurais demandé de t’occuper de Stiles ?  
\- Nos familles étaient proches, quand Noah ou Claudia ne pouvaient pas s’occuper de Stiles, c’est moi qui le faisais. Il était comme un second neveu pour moi. 

Il le vit soupirer en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment je n’ai pas pu le reconnaitre avant.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il lui serra juste l’épaule gauche.

\- Sinon, où se trouvent ces fruits rouges ?

Il le vit sourire à nouveau.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek était avec son oncle Peter sur leur territoire dans les bois. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la fin de matinée et de l’après-midi à enlever les ronces des buissons.

\- Voilà, la plus grosse partie des fruits rouges se trouvent ici. Dit Peter en essuyant son front.

Il se rendit compte que l’odeur sucrée qu’il sentait en faisant son jogging venait de ces fruits. 

\- Elle va être folle de joie en les voyants.

Si au départ il avait prévu de les ramasser, son oncle lui avait conseillé d’amener Halina ici pour lui faire une surprise. 

\- Tu crois ?  
\- Derek, je t’assure que cette tarte aux fruits rouges est spéciale pour elle, c’était…  
\- Ma préférée. Finit-il.  
\- Oui. Peu importe ce qu’elle dit, elle tient à toi, cela se voit dans son regard, même dans sa colère.

Il espérait que son oncle avait raison.

\- Tu devrais aller te doucher avant de la rejoindre.  
\- La rejoindre où ?  
\- Au lycée. Ils finissent dans une heure.  
\- Tu crois que…  
\- Derek, si tu veux la reconquérir, bouges-toi.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour aller à sa camaro, quand il s’arrêta.

\- Merci Peter.

Il n’attendit pas de réponses, il s’en alla.

*****

Stiles était content, sa cousine avait l’air de bien s’entendre avec Allison et Erica. Il avait évité Isaac, parlé un peu avec Scott, mais il y avait une gêne entre eux, leur amitié était fragile.

A la sortie des cours, il se retint de rire en voyant le garçon devant sa jeep.

\- Ma chère est tendre cousine, ton fiancé est là. Aïe !

Elle l’avait frappé sur l’arrière de son crâne, mais il n’avait pas raté les rougeurs sur ses joues et sa magie l’enveloppait. 

Ils descendirent à la voiture.

\- Derek.  
\- Stiles. Halina. 

Il sourit en entendant le ton doux qu’avait prit l’alpha pour prononcer le prénom de sa cousine.

\- Halina ? 

Il regarda sa cousine, elle avait le regard fixe sur Chris qui venait chercher Allison. Comme ce matin, même le chasseur la regardait en retour. Il sentit une magie différente émaner de sa cousine, il devrait lui en parler quand ils ne seront que tous les deux. Il lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche, Halina tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Un certain jeune homme essaie d’attirer ton attention.

Elle regarda Derek.

\- Désolée, je…  
\- Ce n’est rien.

*****

Derek était mal à l’aise, il ne savait pas comment agir avec Halina surtout que cette dernière avait l’air ailleurs. Heureusement que Stiles était là. Il le remercia d’un signe de tête pour l’avoir ramené à eux.

\- Peux-tu m’accorder un peu de ton temps ? J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il la vit hésiter, mais après un regard avec son cousin, elle se tourna vers lui et accepta.

\- Ne la ramène pas trop tard, sinon ma tante va se faire du souci.  
\- Pas votre grand-mère ? Demanda Erica.  
\- Non, elle, elle préfèrerait qu’il ne la ramène que dans la nuit.  
\- Je t’entends encore Mieczyslaw.  
\- D’ailleurs Stiles, tu peux ramener Erica chez elle ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Je n’allais pas laisser ma catwoman rentrer seule.

Après de brèves salutations, il conduit Halina à sa camaro et lui ouvrit la portière.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient dans les bois.

\- Tu m’as amené ici pour me tuer et m’enterrer ?   
\- Je vois à présent en quoi tu ressembles à ton cousin, vous avez le même humour noir.  
\- Il parait que l’on se ressemble physiquement aussi.

Il frémit en s’imaginant avec Stiles.

\- Je préfère ignorer ce que tu viens de dire.

Il vit du coin de l’œil qu’elle sourit. Elle était si belle.

\- Cette odeur. Dit-elle.  
\- Nous y sommes.  
\- Ce sont….  
\- Oui. Et tu peux tout prendre si tu le veux ou tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Il se figea puis apprécia l’étreinte qu’elle lui fit.

\- Merci.

Il entendit bien le sourire dans ce mot.

\- Je t’en prie.


	17. Chapter 17

Halina écarquilla les yeux à son geste. Elle recula et s’éloigna de deux pas.

\- Désolée.

Elle se servit de sa magie pour cacher le fait que ses battements de cœur accéléraient quand elle vit Derek s’approcher d’elle en souriant tendrement puis quand il lui caressa sa joue gauche.

\- Tu n’as pas à être désolée, nous sommes fiancés.

Elle le regarda en ayant reprit le dessus sur son cœur.

\- Comment peux-tu vouloir des ces fiançailles ? Tu te souviens maintenant des raisons pour lesquelles je suis contre, alors…  
\- J’ai voulu de toi dès que je t’ai vu à ta naissance. J’ai voulu te protéger, mais j’ai échoué, je t’ai blessé. Il y a eu la mort de Paige puis Kate. Pourtant, il faut que tu saches, que tu m’as apporté bien plus de bonheur que tu ne le penses malgré nos sept années de différence.   
\- J’ai du mal à y croire.  
\- Nous sortions du cinéma, il pleuvait. Tu m’as dit que tu voulais que ton premier baiser se passe sous la pluie, je voulais être le premier, alors je t’ai embrassé.

Elle rougit malgré elle.

\- Puis il y a ces fruits rouges, tu en faisais des tartes que j’adorais car tu y ajoutais…  
\- Du chocolat. Dirent-ils en même temps.  
\- J’ai changé ces dernières années, mais d’après Peter, je redeviens un peu comme l’adolescent que j’étais avant ces drames.  
\- Tu as changé comme ça ?   
\- C’est toi qui me fais changer.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais son traitre de cœur lui disait de lui laisser une chance. Encore heureux que sa magie l’écoutait. 

\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Une chance de devenir un bon fiancé.

Elle regarda les fruits rouges, puis elle en prit un.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

*****

Stiles raccompagnait Erica chez elle.

\- Tu avais raison. Lui dit-elle.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- De ta cousine. Elle est super sympa en fait. Elle se cache derrière un masque brusque à cause de son passé. Je peux comprendre ça.

Il sourit.

\- Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien.  
\- Honnêtement, moi aussi. C’est ta cousine, tu l’adores, je voulais bien m’entendre avec elle. Tu es mon Batman, alors…  
\- Je sais, merci.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, mais grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, il sentit quelque chose de troublant venir de son amie.

\- Qu’y-a-t-il ma Catwoman ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?  
\- Oui, je sais.   
\- Al…  
\- Que se passe-t-il entre Isaac et toi ? Tu l’ignores ou tu es froid. Je croyais que tous les deux…

Il soupira.

\- Je le croyais aussi, mais je l’ai vu embrassé Jackson le jour où j’allais me confesser et quand il m’a confronté sur mon comportement, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et comme réaction, je n’ai eu que de l’indifférence.  
\- Oh, Stiles.  
\- Nous ne serons plus qu’amis et encore, j’ai du mal à le regarder.   
\- Je comprends. 

Un nouveau silence se fit, mais la louve le coupa.

\- A ton avis, Derek va mettre combien de temps pour amadouer Halina ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. Si Peter et ma grand-mère s’en mêle, pas longtemps. Mais j’ai peur que son comportement de loup-garou alpha grognon ressorte assez vite. Il est un peu trop…Mince, je ne pensais pas dire ça de lui, mais le mot c’est gentil, en ce moment.  
\- T’inquiètes, je pensais pareil. Même dans les entraînements il est plus calme. Il nous envoie moins contre les murs.  
\- Sacré progrès, oui.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Voilà Mademoiselle Reyes, vous êtes arrivées à destination.  
\- Merci Monsieur Stilinski. A demain mon ocelot.  
\- A demain ma louve.

La jeune fille posa un baiser sur sa joue droite avant de sortir de la voiture puis elle lui fit un signe de la main devant chez elle avant de rentrer.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles faisait ses devoirs quand sa cousine entra dans la chambre.

\- Alors, comment s’est passé ton rendez-vous avec Derek ?  
\- Ce n’était pas un rendez-vous.  
\- Pourtant tu rougis.  
\- Je… 

Il la vit soupirer.

\- Je lui ai sauté dans les bras.

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant cela.

\- Tu as quoi ?  
\- Il a trouvé un coin de fruits rouges qu’il me faut pour mes desserts, j’étais contente et je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis vite reculée, mais c’était trop tard.  
\- Tu as dû troubler notre bon alpha.  
\- Pas vraiment, il joue au fiancé heureux.  
\- Il veut vraiment de ces fiançailles alors.  
\- Oui. On dirait. 

Il se leva et alla s’assoir sur le lit à côté de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras. 

\- Laisse-lui une chance.  
\- Je vais essayer, je lui ai dit que j’allais réfléchir.   
\- Tu as bien fait.  
\- Il m’a ramené et comme je ne voulais pas lui demander quoique ce soit, je n’ai pas pu chercher papou.  
\- Au lieu de te servir de tes pouvoirs, si tu demandais simplement à son mari demain ?  
\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais je voulais le voir.  
\- Demain dès la sortie des cours, je t’amènerai le voir.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Ils faisaient leurs devoirs, sa cousine l’aidant pour la littérature quand son téléphone sonna. Un message. Il le prit et se figea en voyant que cela venait d’Isaac.

\- C’est lui, c’est ça ?   
\- Oui. Il me demande si nous pouvons parler en privé.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai toujours son visage en tête quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Cela ne passe pas.   
\- Tu as ta réponse.  
\- Oui.

Il reposa son téléphone et continua ses devoirs.

¤¤¤

Il avait éteint son téléphone après cinq messages du bouclé, presque les mêmes à deux mots près.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, il se retint de rire en sentant que sa cousine utilisait sa magie car Derek était présent.

\- Un mot là-dessus Mieczyslaw et je te le ferai regretter.  
\- Je ne dirai rien, oh grande glowi.

Sa cousine le frappa au bras avant de sortir de la voiture. Il la suivit en souriant, mais il ne put pas aller loin qu’Erica lui sauta dessus.

\- Bonjour Stiles.  
\- Bonjour ma belle.

Il vit la voiture des Argent arriver. De là où il était, il ressentit la magie d’Halina se troublait à la vue d’Allison puis s’affoler un peu quand elle croisa le regard de Chris. Il devait lui en parler. Le lien se rétablie quand Chris s’en alla. Mais il remarquait que la magie de sa cousine n’était pas nette quand Allison était à ses côtés.

\- Stiles ça va ? Lui demanda Erica.  
\- Oui. Rentrons. 

Il agrippa le bras d’Halina au passage.

\- Désolé Derek, mais ta fiancée doit aller en cours.

*****

Derek venait d’amener Isaac et Erica en cours. Il resta un peu pour voir Halina. Mais à peine étaient-ils en face qu’il vit la jeune fille se tourner vers les Argent. Il ignorait ce que c’était, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange qui se passait. 

Il ne put parler avec sa fiancée que Stiles lui dit qu’ils allaient en cours. 

Il retourna à sa camaro et rentra chez lui. 

¤¤¤

Le soir, il retourna au lycée, mais Erica le prévint qu’il venait de louper les cousins. 

Alors qu’ils étaient arrêtés à un feu, la louve lui montra quelque chose.

\- Les voilà.

Stiles et Halina étaient devant une nouvelle pâtisserie.

*****

Si le début de journée s’était bien passé pour Halina, la dernière heure de cours fut une horreur. A peine la sonnerie avait-elle sonnée, qu’elle entraîna son cousin à l’extérieur.

\- Tu sais que je veux autant que toi fuir le lycée pour éviter une certaine personne, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m’arracher le bras.  
\- Désolée.

¤¤¤

Ça y est, ils y étaient. Elle allait revoir son papou.

\- Respire, tu vas faire une syncope avant d’ouvrir.

Elle sourit à son cousin, puis elle prit une inspiration, suivit d’une longue expiration. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte. Le son d’une cloche se fit entendre.

\- Désolé, nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts.  
\- J’espérais que ce soit le cas pour moi.

Elle le vit lâcher le carton qu’il tenait avant de lui faire face.

\- Poupette ?  
\- Papou.

Elle alla vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle sentit qu’il lui rendait son étreinte.

*****

Stiles sourit en voyant leur retrouvaille. Il avait déjà rencontré le papou de sa cousine. C’était un homme bien. Son visage et son corps rond le rendait convivial. Il avait un sourire qui apaisait et ses pâtisseries étaient à tomber.

Il sortit un instant pour les laisser tranquille, mais il le regretta en voyant la camaro de Derek qui était garée et Isaac en sortir pour venir vers lui.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la pâtisserie, il était bloqué. Il dut confronter Isaac.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu à mes messages ? Pourquoi tu m’évites ainsi ? Lui demanda le loup.  
\- Je n’ai rien à te dire.  
\- Stiles, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire.  
\- Pas à toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sais pourquoi.  
\- Non, je ne le sais pas et cela me frustre.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à aller te détendre avec ton petit-ami.  
\- Je n’ai pas de petit-ami.  
\- C’est ça. Et Jackson ? Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et quand je t’en ai parlé, tu n’as pas nié.  
\- Je…  
\- Laisse tomber Isaac. Nous deux, nous ne sommes rien. Alors fais ta vie de ton côté et je….  
\- Ne finis pas ta phrase. Je t’en supplie, tais-toi.

Isaac l’étreignait fortement.

\- Relâche-moi un peu sinon tu vas me casser une côte, si ce n’est pas plus.  
\- Désolé.

Le bouclé mit un peu de leste dans son étreinte, mais il ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

\- Isaac.  
\- Je t’assure Stiles, je ne sors pas avec Jackson. Je l’ai repoussé car je suis amoureux de toi.  
\- Quoi ?

Il avait plus coassé ce mot que ce qu’il l’avait prononcé. Il sentit le sourire du loup sur sa peau.

\- Je t’aime.  
\- Mais quand je t’ai dit mes sentiments…  
\- J’étais bloqué sur le fait que tu m’avais vu avec Jackson. Je suis désolé. Puis quand j’ai compris que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, tu m’ignorais.

Il soupira. 

\- Tu es pire que Scott, tu es encore plus long à la détente que lui.  
\- Sur ce coup là, tu as raison.  
\- J’ai toujours raison. 

Isaac le regarda, il vint caresser sa joue gauche de sa main droite. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, mais ils ne purent s’embrasser, leur moment fut brisé par Erica qui appelait Halina qui venait de sortir de la pâtisserie.

*****

En rentrant chez lui, Derek trouva son oncle assis sur le sofa en train de lire. Si avant, il lui aurait tranché la gorge pour être aussi à l’aise chez lui, là, cela l’arrangeait qu’il soit là.

\- Peter.  
\- Derek, alors avec Halina ?  
\- Ça avance.  
\- C’est bien.

Il vint s’assoir à ses côtés.

\- Peter, tu sais en quel animal se transforme Halina ?  
\- Oui et toi aussi.  
\- Moi aussi ?  
\- Oui, tu l’as vu une fois.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas.  
\- Cela va te revenir, comme pour tes autres souvenirs.  
\- Si je l’ai su, tu peux me le dire.  
\- Non, il faut que tu t’en rappelles, il y a une histoire derrière ce souvenir.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je l’ai encore blessé à ce moment-là, c’est ça.  
\- Non, tu l’as aidé. 

Il releva la tête.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Sans toi, elle….

Mais son oncle se tut.

\- Dis-moi.

Il le vit réfléchir.

\- Bon. Voilà. Un jour Stiles est venu chez nous en courant alors qu’il devait être à l’école. Il était affolé. Un garçon plus grand les avait embêté Scott et lui, Halina les avait protégé, mais le garçon lavait repoussé. Elle avait commencé à se transformer sous la colère, mais elle avait fui, quittant l’école, avant qu’on ne la voit. Il était venu pour qu’on la retrouve avec notre flair. A peine avais-tu entendu cela que tu étais parti à sa recherche. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous, mais tu es revenu avec elle dans tes bras en mode animal. Elle ne voulait pas te quitter. Sa mère avait dormi chez nous, ainsi que Stiles. Le lendemain, après avoir dormi avec toi, elle était redevenue humaine. 

Il avait donc pu la rassurer. Il ne l’avait pas que blessé. Il devait se rappeler de ce moment.

\- Tu crois que la grand-mère d’Halina pourrait me faire rappeler de ce moment ?  
\- Non. Elle a fait réagir tes souvenirs, mais elle ne les choisit pas.  
\- D’accord.

Il était déçu, il aurait aimé s’en rappeler au plus vite. Qui sait, il s’en souviendra cette nuit dans un rêve.


End file.
